Rahasia di KIRIGAKURE !
by aldhitimebomb
Summary: Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah mereka dengan tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasia besar yang ada di desa Kirigakure. Apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan setelah kembali ? apakah akan baik-baik saja ? atau malah akan terjadi hal yang buruk ? ya.. Selamat membaca..
1. Chapter 1

Pagi itu, seminggu setelah menyelesaikan misi mengawal Tazuna yang merupakan seorang ahli pembangunan jembatan di desa Kirigakure. Naruto masih teringat akan perjuangan seorang anak laki-laki yang mampu bangkit dari rasa keterpurukannya dan memilih meneruskan perjuangan kakeknya untuk membantu dan mempertahankan pembangunan jembatan demi desanya yang di landa masalah kemiskinan. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Inari. Ia seorang yatim yang tinggal bersama ibu dan kakeknya Tazuna.

Nah, pagi itu Naruto bermaksud mengunjungi Inari. Ia ingin melihat perkembangan Inari dan pembangunan jembatan itu. Ia pun mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura. Tp dikarenakan Sakura sedang mendapat misi khusus, Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak Neeji yang kebetulan sudah selesai menyelesaikan misi dan sedang makan ramen seorang diri di Ichiraku Ramen,"hey Neeji, apa kau sedang santai hari ini ?", tanya Naruto. Neeji pun menjawab sambil mengunyah ramen ichiraku,"Ya, hari ini sampai tiga

hari ke depan aku di beri istirahat oleh guru Guy.. ada apa Naruto ?". "Aku ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi temanku yang berada di desa Kirigakure.. Apa kau mau ikut Neeji ? aku juga mengajak Sasuke, dia ada di seberang jalan menunggu kita", jawab Naruto. "Baiklah ... ", belum selesai Neeji bicara ada seorang memotong pembicaraan. "Hey Naruto, kau lama sekali", ternyata itu Sasuke yang berbicara sambil menyingkap tirai warung ramen ichiraku. Ia baru menyadari bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto itu adalah Neeji. "Ohh.. rupanya kau Neeji", tegur Sasuke. "Oooiiii Sasuke.. Baiklah Naruto, sebelum berangkat ada baiknya kita makan ramen ichiraku terlebih dahulu.. Silahkan Sasuke, aku yang traktir", jelas Neeji pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja duduk. "Baiklaaahhh.. Ayo Sasuke kita makan.. Pamaaann buatkan dua lagiiii ! ", teriak Naruto bersemangat.

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai makan, mereka pun langsung memulai perjalannya ke desa Kirigakure.

Tidak ada masalah selama perjalanan. Mereka bertiga sampai lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Namun Naruto bermaksud tidak ingin langsung bertemu dengan Inari, ia ingin mengawasi terlebih dulu dari jauh. Dan pertama-tama ia ingin melihat pembangunan jembatan. Setelah itu lalu mereka ke rumah Inari.

Tp ada kejadian yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba terkejut. Mereka melihat ada banyak anjing ninja berjaga-jaga di proyek pembangunan jembatan itu, dan salah satu dari anjing tersebut terlihat seperti Pakun (anjing ninja yang sering di panggil Kakashi). "Sasuke, apa itu Pakun ?", tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. "Iya, sepertinya itu Pakun", jawab Sasuke. "Sedang apa dia disini ? Apa mungkinnn...", belum selesai Neeji berbicara Naruto memotong, "Ayo Neeji, Sasuke kita ke rumah Inari". "Baiklah, ayo", jawab Sasuke serentak bersamaan dengan Neeji.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka tidak langsung ke rumah Inari tp melihat di balik pepohonan di sekitar rumah Inari. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Inari sedang berlatih pengendalian chakra di atas air danau dekat rumahnya.

"Anak itu.. Dari mana ia mempelajari teknik pengendalian chakra!?", Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. "Heebattt Inari.. Apa dia memperhatikan kita saat latihan kemarin Sasuke ?", tanya Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke hanya diam saja dan terus melihat ke arah Inari.

"Byakugan!", tiba-tiba Neeji menggunakan teknik Byakugan untuk melihat ke dalam rumah Inari. Ia melihat ada dua orang di dalam rumah sedang bercengkrama. Tp ia ragu pada salah satu orang itu dan bergumam sendiri,"Apa itu dia ? Tp, sedang apa ia disini ?".

"Neeji, apa yang kau temukan ?", tanya Sasuke. "Ada dua orang di dalam.. Seorang pria dan wanita.. Sepertinya aku mengenal pria itu, tapi sebaiknya kita pastikan lagi.. Ayo kita mendekat Sasuke, Naruto" jelas Neeji. Saat mereka baru ingin mendekat tiba-tiba Inari berteriak, "Ibuuu.. Aku ingin membantu kakek, aku pergi dulu yaaa !". Mereka bertiga reflek menunda langkahnya. Kemudian terdengar seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar menjawab "Iya Inari.. hati-hati di jalan ya sayang", Ia adalah ibu Inari yang bernama Tsunami. Tak lama setelah itu ia pun kembali masuk kerumah.

"Ayo kita mendekat", ajak Naruto. Mereka pun menyelinap lewat atap rumah. Sesampainya di atap mereka bertiga mengintip kebagian dalam rumah lewat lubang-lubang kecil yang ada di atap.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui siapa pria yang ada di dalam. "guru Kakashi !", serentak mereka bertiga bergumam. Sambil berbisik Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, "Apa yang sedang di lakukan guru Kakashi di sini Sasuke ?". "Mana ku tau! Sudah kita lihat saja dulu", jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tidak habis pikir karena tujuan utama dia adalah melihat perkembangan Inari dan kakek Tazuna dalam membangun jembatan. Tetapi malah iya mendapatkan suatu hal yang tidak terduga seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Neeji dan Sasuke terus memperhatikan guru Kakashi dan ibu dari Inari. Setelah kira-kira setengah jam mereka memperhatikan guru Kakashi yang sedang asik berbincang dengan ibu dari Inari. Sekian lama mereka berbincang, Ny. Tsunami memberikan semacam isyarat pada guru Kakashi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Guru Kakashi pun meresponnya, lalu iya membuka masker yang ia kenakan dan langsung melumat bibir Ny. Tsunami yang berwarna merah muda. Ny. Tsunami pun membalasnya. "Mmh.. Mmh.. Mmh.. Mmh.." Helaan napas Ny. Tsunami tak di hiraukan guru Kakashi, ia terus melumat bibir merah mudanya.

Ny. Tsunami pun hanyut dalam lumatan guru Kakashi yang sangat dahsyat. Setelah itu mereka menghetikannya. "Ny. Tsunami.." guru Kakashi memanggil Ny. Tsunami sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam. " ... " Tanpa berkata apa-apa Ny. Tsunami menganggukkan kepala.

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Semua Berubah

Perlahan Ny. Tsunami berdiri dan merogoh celana dalam yang ada di balik rok-nya lalu menarik dan melepasnya. Ia juga menyingkap bajunya hingga kedua buah dadanya yang tidak memakai bra itu terlihat. Lalu ia duduk di pangkuan guru Kakashi dengan menghadap guru Kakashi dan ia mendekatkan buah dadanya ke depan muka guru Kakashi.

Tanpa berucap guru Kakashi pun melumat puting buah dada Ny. Tsunami " Ahhh.. Ah.. Ahhh.. Ahh.." Rintih Ny. Tsunami yang sesekali mengejang keenakan.

Setelah sekian lama, Ny. Tsunami pun terhanyut hingga ia terlihat tidak tahan lagi dan perlahan ia menghentikan lumatan guru Kakashi lalu berdiri. Dengan hasrat yang sangat membara ia coba menyingkap celana guru Kakashi hingga lutut. Ia segera mengangkat rok-nya dan langsung perlahan duduk di pangkuan guru Kakashi dengan menghadap guru Kakashi. Seketika itu pula Naruto, Neji, dan Sakuke memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan untuk melihat lagi. Mereka bertiga pun dengan hati-hati keluar dari rumah Inari.

Hanya saja masih terdengar samar suara Ny. Tsunami merintih dan bersahutan dengan guru Kakashi. Itu yang membuat Naruto, Neeji, dan Sasuke merinding dan yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka merindukan seorang gadis.

"Apa Sakura sudah selesai latihan ya hari ini ? Semoga saja sudah." Gumam Sasuke, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto pun bergumam. "Hinataaa.. Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan ramen paman Teuchi.."

"Aku ingin menemani Tenten latihan setelah iniii.." Lanjut Neji.

"Apa kita pulang sekarang Naruto, Sasuke ?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan Naruto juga terdiam sejenak lalu langsung menjawab, "Baiklah, kita kembali lagi besok, sekarang kita segera pulang!" Mereka bertigapun pulang dengan tidak bertemu Inari.

Sore hari merekapun sudah sampai di Konohagakure tanpa ada hambatan sedikitpun. Setelah saling mengucapkan salam, mereka bertiga pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Namun entah apa yang mereka rasakan, mereka bertiga bersamaan tidak langsung menuju rumah mereka. Tapi mereka membelokan arah, Sasuke menuju rumah Sakura, Naruto menuju rumah Hinata, dan Neji menuju lapangan latihan untuk menemui Tenten.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sore itu, tp keesokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai sambil tersenyum gembira. Ia berjumpa dengan Hinata yang pagi itu sedang duduk sambil bersandar di pohon dekat sungai.

"Haii.. Hinataa.. Sedang apa kau di sini ?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehh, Sakura-chan.. Tidak, eeee.. anu, aku sedang istirahat." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Sedang istirahat? Memang kau habis melakukan apa Hinata ?" tanya Sakura sambil keheranan, tp ia segera menghiraukannya lalu melanjutkan. "Hinata, ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu.. Tp kau bisa jaga rahasia kan ?"

"Iya Sakura, kau mau cerita apa ?" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, entah apa yang telah terjadi tetapi semalam aku merasakan ada yang berbeda pada diri Sasuke-kun, tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi seorang yang romantis.. Tp aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan perubahannya itu, aku sangat senang sikap romantis Sasuke-kun.." sambil tersenyum bahagia dan Sakura melanjutkan

"makanya tadi malam aku mengizinkan Sasuke-kun menginap.. Dan kami berdua melakukannya sepanjang malam hingga fajar tadi.. Sekarang sasuke masii tidur di kamarku, mungkin dia lelah.. Aku sangat bahagia sekali hari iniii "

Dengan wajah malu-malu, Hinata mendengarkan uccapan Sakura dengan baik. Lalu ia pun berkata: "Sebenarnya aku juga sama sepertimu Sakura-chan.. Tadi malam Naruto-kun jugaaa..." blm selesai Hinata berbicara, ada suara pria memanggil-manggilnya di balik pepohonan

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Hinataa aku cinta padamu.. Siniii peluk aku.." .

"iyaaa, aku juga cinta padamuu.." sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Sakura terkejut lalu bertanya pada Hinata "suara siapa itu Hinata ?" .

"Itu Naruto-kun, aku juga melakukannya semalaman sama sepertimu Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

"APAAA !? Kau melakukannya disini Hinata !? hahahaaha.. Kau sangat berani" sahut Sakura.

"habisnya kalau aku melakukannya di rumah, aku takut dimarahi ayah nanti.. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya buat aku Sakura-chan.. Dan.. aku sangat senang sekali bisa melakukannya dengan Naruto, orang yang selama ini aku cintai." jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia namun sedikit malu-malu.

Lalu Sakura langsung menambahkan, "Aku juga sama denganmu Hinata.. Ini pertama kalinya buatku dan aku sangat senang bisa melakukannya dengan Sasuke.."

Setelah sekian lama mereka saling mencurahkan isi hati mereka masing-masing, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Memanfaatkan kesejukan pagi hari, Sakura dan Hinata berinisiatif berjalan ke lapangan latihan untuk berlatih bersama. Namun setelah mereka sampai di lapangan latihan mereka berdua melihat guru Guy yang sepertinya sedang menghukum Neeji dan Tenten.

"KALIAN BERDUA TAHU KESALAHAN KALIAN APA PAGI INI , NEJI, TENTEN ?" tanya guru Guy dengan tegas.

Lalu mereka berdua menjawab bersamaan, "iya guru, kami tahu, kami telat datang untuk latihan pagi hari.. Maafkan kami guru..".

"Baiklah aku maafkan kalian berdua, sebaiknya kalian mencontoh Lee yang selalu tepat waktu..". terang guru Guy

"Siap guru Guy!" Sahut Lee yang berada tepat di samping guru Guy.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kalian berdua jalan mengitari lapangan latihan ini dengan menggunakan tangan kalian.. Itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kalian.. Apa kalian berdua mampu ?" Tambah guru Guy.

Mereka menjawab dengan agak lesu, "iya guru, kami mampu~"

"AYO KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN! KERASKAN SUARA KALIAN!" dengan semangat mudanya guru Guy memberikan instruksi.

Mereka langsung melantangkan suara mereka, "IYA GURU, KAMI MAMPU!"

Guru Guy pun segera memberikan isyarat, "BAIKLAH, AYO MULAI ! aku akan menemani kalian.. MAJU!"

Ketika guru Guy, Neeji, dan Tenten sedang mengitari lapangan latihan, mereka baru menyadari kalau Sakura dan Hinata sedang berdiri memperhatikan mereka.

"Haiii Sakura.. Apa kau melihat Kakashi ? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya.. Apa dia sedang melakukan misi khusus dari Hokage ke-3 ?" tanya guru Guy kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun segera menjawab "aku juga tidak tahu guru Guy.. Bisa jadi memang dia sedang menjalankan misi khusus dari Hokage ke-3.."

Mendengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan guru Guy dengan Sakura, sontak sontak Neji tergelincir dan jatuh karena gugup, sebab ia tahu dimana guru Kakashi berada dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

**_BERSAMBUNG_**


End file.
